


Monster Lovin'

by valerian_valentine



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demons, Fluff and Humor, Forests, Horror, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Paranormal, Romance, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, The American Justice System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerian_valentine/pseuds/valerian_valentine
Summary: Dave moves to a new town and meets the monster of his dreams.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	Monster Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentioned death, wrongful death, injustice, etc  
> everyone say THANK YOU to Godspeed_Cowboy for editing and beta-ing for me!!! they did a really good job dealing with my borderline illiteracy and I highly recommend reading some of their works!!

Dave Strider has always been a strange guy.

But it wasn’t exactly his fault! Really, he always just seemed to... ‘Attract’ strange things, like he was perpetually haunted by tricksters. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was, his best friend was a trickster after all. Not a supernatural one  unfortunately , just a normal human one with the uncanny ability to play pranks on anyone! Then just flee like the fucking wind, but whatever, this story isn’t about him, this story is about Dave and his strange experiences.

Like right about now .

He stood in front of a daunting forest, trees looming over him, rustling from imaginary creatures jumping through branches. This is yet another reason why people always thought he was strange. He didn’t avoid the terrors and ghouls that haunted everyday life. He didn’t really feel a  _ need  _ to, and he hasn’t fucked up tremendously so far.. Kinda. Well, he’s fucked up here and there but it was never too serious. Wind rushed through the branches, rustling up the branches and his thoughts, like it was demanding attention, but only succeeded in bringing up pollen and dust which made the tip of his nose cold as ice while his nostrils threatened to drip snot all over his hoodie. Gross. Why did his nose always run when it was cold? It didn’t make sense. Well, a lot of things didn’t make sense, but this was a thing that could be explained by science, not supernatural shit. If anything, his nose should get clogged in the winter and runny in the summer, but apparently snot didn’t follow the normal laws of natural liquid.

He sniffed once or twice before he started walking right into the forest in front of him, ignoring the wayward whispers of straggling school children behind him and the foreboding darkness of the area. This was his first time in a  _ real _ forest, and he was kinda excited, the creaking trees and ominous energy doing nothing to curb said excitement. See, he moved to this random ass little town pretty recently and it was chock fucking full of supernatural shit. Just the other day he saw an imp run out of his new attic with mushrooms in their hands. He simply told his cousin that there were mushrooms in the attic and that she should probably get that fixed.

Alright, he lied earlier. He didn’t technically, officially move here. This was his cousin's vacation home and he was vacationing… Permanently. Rose, his cousin, was there to help him with his move but she seemed to do everything  _ besides that _ . She was one of the few that were actually interested in his magnetism towards the creepies of the world, but in all of the worst ways, and it was just annoying. He loved her and all, he really did, but he specifically moved there to get  _ away _ from that shit. Unfortunately, Rose failed to tell him that this place was a fucking  _ breeding ground _ for the supernatural. His first day here and some kids were already telling him about monsters that hid in the woods, ghosts that haunted houses, parades of demons after a certain time, and he knew they were right. See, the supernatural has an energy to it. It’s hard to describe, but he knew it when he felt it, and this place was full of it, and full of rage. He didn’t need a historian to tell him there were a lot of assholes here, but this was his ideal town. A place where the demons were mad at the townspeople, and not him. He just kept his distance, paid his respects to those who wanted it, and boom, instant solitude.

That’s also why he was here, walking through the woods. He, despite hating his ability to bond with the other worldly, wanted to see what was up and why there was a horrible monster in these forests and how he could get on it’s good side or get it to avoid him all together. He just didn’t have the energy to be haunted or cursed forever, he had a life! He had shit to do! Places to go, people to see, pies to eat, people to annoy!

Okay, he was kinda lying. Again. He didn’t want to get on the monster's good side. Well, he did! He just didn’t exactly care, you know? He was more curious than anything. No one was telling him anything about this big bad monster besides the fact someone got killed either rightfully or wrongfully so and now this dude was haunting them, growing angrier day by day. He could kinda respect that. He never really met such a furious demon before, and he could feel it’s anger as he walked down a slightly worn down path, just a buzzing feeling in his veins. Reminded him of all the times Bro was upset but didn’t act like it until he finally snapped and-

He shivered and physically shook off the upcoming feeling of anger, of injustice. He needed to keep his vibes chill and nice if he wanted to find out whatever this terrible monster was without getting eaten...or worse. His shoes crunched and snapped the brittle leaves and sticks under him, stray branches clawing at his pants, the overgrown path trying to push him out. It was quiet, so quiet not even a stray bird was tweeting. It was ominous and it started filling him with a sense of fear, but he pushed that feeling down. It was a bright, sunny day. He was fine. If he got murdered, he got murdered. That’s just how the world worked.

He continued to walk/fight his way through the forest until he found a small clearing, wildflowers thriving in the middle despite the trees towering over them, butterflies and other bugs drifting from flower to flower in a weird grace. Nice. He got himself a nice spot under a tree and took off his backpack, holding it in between his legs while he rummaged through it, pulling out his phone. His plan was to just sit, eat and watch some youtube and if he didn’t have a signal, he had some content downloaded and if his battery mysteriously drained, he had a solar powered charger. The goal for today was just sit, examine the vibe while he enjoyed a good sandwich then bounce. Simple. Just seeing how hostile the environment was and if he needed to call up Rose and tell her ‘bro, there’s a huge ass demon in here that you gotta get rid of’ or something. He doubted this area was as murderous as the locals made it seem. Hell, there were fucking wildflowers growing here! There was no way it was as scary as they were trying to make it seem.

He set his phone up, propping it up on a rock and would you look at that? No signal and half battery. He opened up Netflix and got to watching while his solar powered charger gathered up energy from a nearby sunray. Nice. He got his lunch out while his show played, opening up his little plastic containers. An egg sandwich, some carrots and ranch and some fruit. Yeah, a pretty plain lunch but he needed something neutral. Non threatening. He tore off a bit of his sandwich and set it aside, along with bits from the rest of his meal. He did this whenever he was eating in a nature-y area. Just as a thank you for granting him a peaceful meal.

He got to eating, watching his phone while things creaked and groaned around him, the angry energy growing and growing while he tried his hardest to remain unaffected until he realized the forest was full of noise now, practically growling at him and he got just a tad bit frustrated. 

“Do you mind? I am  _ trying _ to have a lovely meal and you are being very rude right now! Look, I even shared some! Jesus…” He grumbled, talking to no one in particular. Things moved in the corner of his eyes but he refused to acknowledge it, turning his attention back to his phone. If the monster wanted to be acknowledged, it would have to  _ ask _ politely just like everyone else.

He sat there for a while, occasionally laughing at his phone but ultimately he stayed quiet. Couldn’t make friends if you barged into their room and started being a loud asshole. When he was finished with his meal, he shoved his trash and plastic containers into his backpack to dispose and wash when he got home. He kinda wanted to explore some more but he could save that for tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow..

“Hey! I’m coming back tomorrow!” He announced to the woods, standing up. “You want me to bring anything in particular? An offering of sorts?” He asked, not really expecting an answer. He didn’t feel any sudden cravings, no letters appeared in his head so he decided to bring some apple crumble. It was basically apple cobbler but without a pie crust.. Kinda. It was yummy, especially with some caramel on top. He waited a good few minutes before picking up his bag, saying his goodbyes and leaving.

Good start.

  
  
  


The next day, he found himself running a bit late, which was less than ideal. It was colder today, and rainy so he would have to be much more careful about where he was stepping, sitting and existing in general. He couldn’t risk his electronics getting wet and he was just plain fucking smart so that's why he also brought a towel to sit on and an umbrella to sit under, one of those items stuffed in his backpack that clearly didn’t have enough space for it but he managed to fit it in there anyway, safety pinning the opening shut because the zipper refused to close.Instead of stalling on the outskirts of the forest, he headed right in, not wanting to waste any more precious daylight. 

Things got a bit too spooky for him at night so he’d much rather just chill out while there was still natural light lighting his path, even if said light was being covered by storm clouds.

The leaves were no longer crunchy, just slippery, and the forest smelled… Well, it smelled like wet dirt. Not really unpleasant but not the best. He took a bit longer with this walk, kinda struggling under all his layers. It was freezing cold and said cold was somehow getting through his many, many layers of clothes… Well, technically only two layers of pants but to be fair he was wearing his pj pants under his sweatpants so that had to count as at least four layers, right? 

Oh, whatever.

Leaves stuck to his shoes as he practically waddled his way through the forest, the smell of baked goods wafting from his backpack, the heat from them comforting but chilling at the same time, reminding him of the comfy bed he left back at home.

Befriending monsters was hard fucking work.

The rain covered up the sound of things following him pretty well, but his eyes never betrayed him. Spirits, monsters or simple creatures flitted and wobbled in and out of his line of sight, some trying to cause a panic while others just watched out of pure curiosity. Either way, Dave ignored them and pressed through the overgrown path, the feeling of melancholy and faint rage following him, growing stronger as he neared his soon-to-become-usual hang out spot. This demon or monster was clearly not half as aggressive as people were making them seem. The poor guy probably just wanted some good, loving acceptance… Or, you know, multiple human sacrifices but who could blame ‘em?

He got to the tree he sat at last time, smiling when he noticed the scraps of food were gone. Spirits usually didn’t take offerings physically so a wild animal must’ve taken it. Good to know someone was eating well. He unclipped his safety pins, putting them in his hoodie pocket, before pulling out his towel. It was old and raggedy, nearly falling apart around the edges, but it was good to sit on when the ground was wet. He folded it in half, set it down, and sat right on top of it, shivering a little bit as he moved his backpack to sit in between his legs.

“Good afternoon!” He announced cheerfully, struggling to get his meal out of his bag with just one hand. “I brought apple crumble today, a sweet little treat, and this time, I’ll bury it so nothing that shouldn’t eat it, eats it.” He promised, setting up his meal under the comfort of his umbrella. He felt like he was… Well, he felt  _ uncomfortable _ . The same kind of nervousness you get when talking in the rain, like you’re violating a vow of silence or like when you speak up in a completely silent room while everyone else is in their own little worlds. It’s not trespassing or violating any sort of rule, but it feels like it does.

“Quiet day, huh? Well, don’t mind me, then. I brought headphones this time as well, so you and I can just sit in silence, how about that? Feel free to move around and do whatever it is you need to do, I won’t bother you.” He promised, putting a hand on his chest. Everyone was more pliant when it was raining. Everything just seemed to get quiet and sleepy, people content on just resting the day away.

The perfect time to befriend someone when they weren’t looking.

He pulled out his headphones and put them in, relaxing instantly. He usually got overstimulated when there was a lot of noise but rain  _ plus _ his videos? A recipe for a happy Strider, if he did say so himself. He maneuvered himself around, propping his phone up on his apple crumble while the crook of his elbow held his umbrella in place, his long legs barricading his meal from the rain. It was comfy. Secluded yet.. Friendly. Not lonely, not melancholy. Like sitting in silence with a stranger, trusting each other to not interrupt your ‘private’ time.

The energy for today was malleable, a real fuzzy grey area. No intense anger like last time, no, but it was still there, spiking up every so often but mostly just resting. It must be hard being angry all the time, but he understood. That type of anger was deserved, earned and powerful. It didn’t consume, it was there for a reason, and it was going to _ stay  _ until people sorted their shit out. There was a certain power to anger, one that needed to be forged through trauma and pain. Children snapping at their parents and refusing to let their anger fizzle out until justice is served, people setting boundaries for the final time, victims becoming the judge, jury, and executioner of their abusers lives. The rage was made with self love, the feeling of deserving better, and justice, and boy, was it powerful to be around. Terrifying too, if you were a particularly guilty soul.

Or some other poetic shit. He didn’t particularly care about this monster’s anger, that was their business, not his, and he knew it wasn’t directed at him because he was minding his fucking business. He was just sitting here, not crossing any boundaries, just chilling with his shows. His battery didn’t drain half as quickly as it did last time, and there was no need for his portable charger, a clear sign he was going to be tolerated but watched. He was kinda surprised the monster didn’t kick him out immediately. 

Must get lonely out here...

He saved some scraps of his meal, which consisted of warm, steamy rice with spinach, blueberries, the apple crumble (obviously) and a chicken sandwich that he made himself. It was a good meal that left him warm inside and feeling loved, a feeling he hoped would pass onto whichever spirit was going to collect his offering this time. When he finished, he put his things away and held the scraps gingerly in his hands, not wanting to fuck them up too much before burying them. It took him awhile, but he found a nice spot with loose dirt to bury his little offering, using his fork as a shovel. 

What? He hated the feeling of dirt under his nails!

“Welp-” He said as he got up, putting the dirt fork in his pocket. “Time for me to get going! See you tomorrow!” He announced before he started making his way down his path, feeling a grumbled ‘Whatever’ being shot his way but he knew it was just a feeling.

* * *

Days had passed and he was slowly making progress. He was no longer greeted with aggression, just mild annoyance, and he could travel along the path safely, without fear of getting injured or attacked. He felt safe. Like the mutual understanding you and your neighbor have when you both live in a lower income area. Where you’re not fighting to the death for each other, but instead telling randos that you aren’t home, not snooping in each other's lives besides listening closely to aggressive arguments with your finger hovering over the 911 button. Basically, not wanting to see each other dead but not going completely out of your way for it. It was nice. Made him feel safer when he was cutting it kinda close to sundown, but lately he’s been too lax, too comfortable in the forest and well,...

Alright, he fell asleep in the middle of the woods. 

But whatever! Big deal! It’s not like he had his headphones in and drained his phone battery because he had turned off auto shut off and now he was in complete darkness with a dead phone, no food and minimal protection… Or something. Alright, that’s exactly what happened. But his phone wasn’t completely dead! 

It was charging in his hoodie pocket, his portable charger saving his life with it’s faint glow as he stumbled through the woods. 

It was deafening, how quiet it was, and he knew something not very friendly was watching him. He’s always been scared of the dark and this was exactly why. He couldn’t tell the difference between reality, spirits, and his own imagination when it was night and that scared the shit out of him. He could feel eyes on him, things following him right on his heels, branches turned into grasping hands and swaying shrubbery turned into monsters and, oh yeah, he was having a panic attack, but he  _ refused _ to run. This wasn’t the first time he’s panicked like this and it definitely won’t be the last. He knew from experience that running would only cause more panic and that whipping his head around would make him hallucinate even more. 

He just needed to walk calmly out of here and focus on the blue light barely illuminating his way. 

The moon was blocked by trees and clouds, forcing him to rely on just the barest hints of light to guide his path and fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck, he definitely saw something run past him, okay, okay, this was fine, he was 100% totally and completely fine and there was maybe, probably, absolutely nothing wrong with his current situation that was definitely not scary or terrifying whatsoever, haha nope.

He forced his lungs to keep working and stubbornly blinked tears out of his eyes. He couldn’t have his vision getting blurry. God, he felt fucking pathetic. He was a grown adult, and he was still terrified of the fucking dark, what the fuck was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he have just grown out of this stage like everyone else? 

He sniffled, more tears threatening to spill over as shame, embarrassment and terror surrounded him. He just wanted to have a nice nap and he fucked it! He fucked it and if whatever was chasing him didn’t go away, he was going to blow a fucking fuse. He couldn’t have one god damn moment alone, could he? The supernatural just ALWAYS had to butt their stupid god damn heads into his business!! When he was sobbing his heart out, when he was taking a shit, when he was fucking jerking it! No fucking privacy, even no-

“ **WOULD YOU FUCK OFF?!** ” He shouted to the nothingness around him, his voice echoing through the darkness as he furiously twisted around to confront the imaginary spirit following him, but instead he got... fur. Just a split second of fur before it fucking disappeared. It had to be… Big. The thing was big and furry and wanted him  _ dead _ . Fear turned his veins to ice but rage quickly followed it up. 

“The  **FUCK** is wrong with you?! You’re gonna have to try a lot fucking harder to kill me, asshole! If my dad can’t do it then you sure as hell can’t, you fucking  **PUSSY** !” He shouted into the darkness, glaring definitely at his own fears. He wasn’t in the goddamn mood to be a scared little shit anymore, he was pissed and he wanted to go home

So he did.

He stomped his way through the forest, shoving past the clingy branches, stomping on weeds that promised allergic reactions, shouting at the spirits to fuck off every time they got too close. He was tired, sore, cold as shit, overwhelmed, and he just wanted to cry in his warm bed.

.

.

.

He stayed in bed for a few days after that, still a bit upset about the events that happened, no longer feeling welcomed near the woods or outside in general. Well… He felt _ something _ drawing him towards his little hang out spot, but he just couldn’t summon the proper energy to go back... until he started getting the usual spirits pestering him. He couldn’t see them, not like Rose could, but he could feel them. He felt them howl and chirp at him, pulling him towards the forest, even in his sleep. And in his sleep, he found himself back in the forest, but it was peaceful this time, much more peaceful than his last moments there. He was much more welcomed and the area became a safe haven, a bit of privacy from the spirits hounding him 24/7. It was peaceful, serene and it begged him to come back. Temptation surrounded his sleeping body, the urge for mental rest strong so he did what anyone would do after waking up from a dream like that.

He packed up his backpack with some snacks, grabbed his bat and got to walking.

The forest welcomed him with open arms this time but he didn’t let that fool him. He held his bat tightly in his hand, following the usual trail that was now stamped down from his tantrum, his foot prints clear in the mud along with huge paw prints. He stepped on them, erasing signs of something hunting him. 

If it wanted to hurt him, it would have to do it to his fucking face.

“You know, I’m not excited about being here!” He called out to the spirits watching him, his eyes scanning the foliage, his guard up. He wasn’t a pussy when it came to spirits and he was going to sit and eat his lunch here whether or not that furry liked it!

He found his usual spot, the clearing full of wilting flowers that made pity and sadness breech his walls. He should start bringing bird seed, get some of the natural life back in this place. He still has yet to hear birds singing here. He didn’t like it, but he sat down in his usual spot, unhappy about his uncovered back, but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

“You wanna talk about last time I was here?” He called out, accusatory. He wasn’t furious, per se, he was just.. Upset. “Personally, I don’t quite like getting  _ hunted down _ by assholes who think they’re untouchable, alright? I will be eating here and I trust that my path here will be protected, otherwise I will start bringing my own protection!” He gestured with his bat. He felt the usual foregin feelings of spirits mix with his own feelings. Guilt was the top one, along with an underlying annoyance, like getting blamed for something you didn’t do.

“Thank you. I didn’t have enough energy to pack anything special so we got cheerios, potato chips and apple juice. No, I will not be sharing the apple juice, suck it.” He announced, setting his phone up on his usual rock, putting on his headphones. He wasn’t stupid, he kept one ear uncovered so he couldn’t be snuck up on, but there was no way he was going to be sitting here without some sort of entertainment.

A strong wave of familiar energy washed over him. It wasn’t as unnoticeable as the minor spirits around the forest, this was… This was the big bad guy the entire town has been talking about. The monster that killed people, sent them running home with madness running through their veins that was incurable, but.. He didn’t feel that scared or terrified. Honestly, he felt a bit bad for this guy. Unable to get justice, cursed to be furious at the town for their own ignorance.

Ignorance?

He froze that train of thought and took a few deep breaths, letting the energy spread across him like a blanket. This was the benefit of always having spirits around him. 

If they were powerful enough, they could wash his body in such a warm, comforting feeling that reminded him of all the times his brother would wrap him up oh so tightly in soft, dollar store blankets. This was a good way to bond with the entities, allowing them to sort of possess your feelings just for a little bit. Connect with your mind on an intimate level, one that left him sleepy and pleased.

“Howdy…” He murmured the greeting, relaxation making his thoughts move like molasses, which moved a lot faster than people thought, you just needed to heat it up. But, back to the point. Right now, he was content on letting his thoughts go to rest, letting them whirr in the background. He shuddered as claws softly ran up his forearm, a gentle touch that panicked him at first, but the feeling was quickly stomped out. If Karkat wanted to hurt him, he would have by now.

Karkat?

“Karkat..?” He muttered, the name unfamiliar and strange. Was that the monster’s name?  _ Is that your name, buddy? _

_ Yeah... _

Sweet.

He put that knowledge away for later, allowing this furious and bloodthirsty monster to just investigate him. Karkat was just looking around, no worries. He allowed waves of feelings to wash over him, giving him a small look at who Karkat was. Not very old, around his age, fairly masculine energy. Faced a lot of troubles and injustice in his life, forced to witness it until he was sent away. Now, he waits for apologies that will never come. People screaming and being terrified of his rage when they know all he needs is an apology. They would rather create a huge fuss than just apologize.. And maybe an offering.

_ Apple crumble was good. _

Yeah? Good to know. He marked that away for later, knowing Rose would interrogate him the second he got back home.But, based on past experiences, just thinking about her could make her invade his brain so he shut down the thoughts about her, instead getting in a more comfortable position so he wouldn’t cramp up. Karkat poked and prodded around his brain, just sitting comfortable in his presence and seemed pretty respectful. Backed off quickly when met with even a hint of resistance. It was a privilege to get this close to someone and he knew it, he knew how easy it would be to cut this fragile little line representing their relationship.

He got a short image of Karkat. How he looked, how his physical form would seem like and the image gave him fear at first until he felt Karkats tentative suggestions. More images went through his head, Karkat staying low to the ground with the intention of seeming non threatening, not getting close just sitting nearby and once they got comfortable with each other they could work things out from there.

Yeah, okay.

He jumped when he heard rustling despite promising not to freak out and quickly calmed himself, reminding himself of what Karkat said he was going to look like so it was a bit less surprising. Karkat slowly emerged from the blur of plants and bushes, hunched over and a bit embarrassed looking.

“Didn’t wanna crawl over here..” Karkat explained, his voice a low grumble that Dave could  _ feel _ , vibrations running through the earth. Hot damn.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re…” He trailed off. He shouldn’t say it, he shouldn’t be honest, he really shou- “You’re not nearly as scary as the town makes you out to be. Wish they’d stop making such a fuss and get to know you.” He admitted, his honesty a blessing and a curse. Mostly a curse.

Karkat snorted and chuckled. Okay, his honesty was a blessing. “Ignorance is what got them here, ignorance will force them to stay here.” He stomped over, his footsteps shaking the ground slightly. He looked… _Beautiful_ Friendly. He was huge, square and looked like he could scream the head off a hog. He looked like he told his parents they were adopted. He looked like he told his teachers they flunked the test. Intimidating, powerful but.. Friendly. Not happy to be here but not evil. He had fangs and paws and a tail but the physical features were unimportant, what was important was the way Karkat was thicker than a fucking tree trunk-

“You are loud.” He interrupted his thoughts, now sitting in front of him, hunched over to meet his eyes. Mother _ fucker _ .

“Yeah, I get that a lot. I’ve just… Only the second or third time I’ve seen a full..” He gestured towards Karkat who looked vaguely interested.

“Who was the first?”

“My brother.” He responded immediately before putting up a mental barricade. That was about as much as he wanted to tell about that experience.

Karkat nodded, understanding. “I experienced something similar. My brother followed me a lot as a child, pestering me. Didn’t know it was him until he was long gone.” He sounded indifferent despite the sad story. Guess he wasn’t the only one who wasn’t exactly excited to have their brother pester them from beyond the grave..

“Understandable. Why are the townspeople afraid of you, if you don’t mind me asking?” He kept his voice level but Karkat snorted like a bull the second the question left his mouth. He could practically see the steam and smoke rush out of his nostrils.

“I ask for justice, for them to admit to their sins and their wrong doings. It was long before you when they wrongfully hurt my father. He was killed for calling them out, for telling them their sins. Saying they couldn’t preach about how good they were when they kicked their children out, when they hurt the homeless and disabled. It wasn’t fair and I’m here to terrorize them into fixing their mistakes.” Karkat explained, the heat around them rising to sweaty levels. He was angry, furious at the townspeople's ignorance and continued ignorance. 

“All of them?” He asked, frowning just a little bit. “What about the children who don’t know any better?”

Karkat huffed again, pausing for a moment. He could feel the frustration of getting called out rising, the air becoming sharp and tense.

“I’ll tell you what,” He started, trying to keep the peace, “I’ll gather the names of those who are innocent. Children, the minorities your father fought for and people who are unaware of why you’re so angry. Your preference will become obvious, people will start being forced to confront their own idiocy, no bystanders get hurt. It’s a win win.”

Karkat huffed, crossing his arms across his barrel sized chest. “If you say so. I’ll try to lay dormant while you work but you must keep me updated on the injustices going around so I may remind them of their places. These people  _ will _ live in fear of me until I, and everyone else they have wronged, gets an apology.”

Dave nodded, smiling at the ‘monster’ in front of him. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any constructive criticism, feel free to comment it or comment your general opinion about the fic! Godspeed_Cowboy and I worked very hard on it so any type of feedback is highly appreciated  
> you can follow me on tumblr @valerian-valentine-2 for updates on what im writing, memes, reasons why im not uploading, etc and make sure you follow @godspeed-cowboy as well!! they reblog a lot of funny shit and its always a nice break from the political news going around


End file.
